Data storage systems are known to store digitally encoded information on discs. Heads carrying transducer elements are supported relative to the discs to read and write data to and from discs. Discs are supported for rotation by a spindle motor. Typically a data storage system includes a plurality of stacked discs supported relative to the spindle motor which are separated by spacers to form a disc stack. Disc stacks are assembly by alternately assembling discs and spacers on the spindle motor.
Automated devices may be used to assemble discs and spacers. Automated devices are typically operated by production personnel. Production personnel operate the apparatus and load the assembly components for assembly. In past apparatus, the apparatus may remain idle while production personnel load components for assembly, thus, limiting production capacity. It is desirable to increase production capacity and assembly speed for such automated devices for increased disc drive production.
Disc drives are typically assembled in “clean rooms” to limit exposure to dust and debris. It is desirable to limit excessive handling of assembly components to reduce damage and contamination of components. The present invention addresses these and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.